Gym Exercises
by SharpieSam
Summary: Lapis enjoys swimming laps at the gym while Jasper spends most of her time lifting weights. Although, they both like to do one thing together to help unwind after a long day of working out...Jaspis Human AU
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_ _This is a **NSFW FANFICTION**. I hardly ever write nsfw fanfiction, but when I do it is not for light hearted people! Most importantly, this is a Jaspis fanfic centered on a **human AU** (where everything is fine and there is no angry gem fusion boiling in the bottom of the ocean). Also, I saw jaspersorangebuns tumblr post about how there was a severe lack of non-rape/ non-abusive jaspis fanfictions and was compelled to write something. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy! I might do a part two if this goes well!_

* * *

" _Time!"_

Lapis gasped for air as she came to a stop at the end of the pool. Steven held a stopwatch in his hand and looked down at the dark skinned girl.

"Wow, Lapis! It took you less than a minute to swim that lap! How do you even do that? I'd be lucky if I made it around in five minutes." Steven said with a pout. Lapis couldn't help but laugh. She often invited Steven to come help her train at the gym. He was like a little brother to her. She even taught him how to swim when he was little. Lapis had to specifically ask Steven to help her time her swimming and keep track of her training. After all, the other men at the gym spent most of the time eyeing her hungrily and taking in her slim body. Being part of her high school swim team for so many years kept Lapis's body lean and toned. Even after she had graduated, she couldn't stay away from the rush of water and the heat of races. Steven's ringtone sounded and the short boy quickly stumbled to his feet, speed-walking to the bench that held Lapis's swim bag.

"Hello?" Steven answered his phone. "Oh, Garnet!...You're here already?...Oh man, I'll be out soon!" Steven hung up his phone and rushed back over to Lapis who was waiting at the edge of the pool. "Sorry, Lapis, I have to go. Are you going to be okay on your own?" Steven asked kneeling by the pool with concern. Lapis chuckled and playfully ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry, Steven. I'll be fine. I'm heading home soon anyway." Lapis said and took off her goggles. Steven smiled and got back up on his feet, gathering his own cheeseburger backpack and towel.

"Okay, see you next week, Lapis!" Steven said with a goodbye wave. Lapis waved back with a slight smile before sinking back into the water. She rested her back against the cool tile of the pool wall and sighed. She dreaded getting out of the pool. Firstly, because she loved the water, but also because getting out of the pool meant the stares. Lapis cursed under her breath. She would have to get out eventually; it might as well be now.

"Hey! Lapis!" A gruff voice growled. Lapis did not even bother to turn around, knowing where the voice came from.

"What is it, Jasper?" Lapis asked, running her wet fingers through her dyed blue hair.

"Are you done splashing around in water yet?" Jasper asked with slight annoyance.

"That depends, are you done playing around with your rocks?" Lapis said with a laugh. She could almost feel the others in the pool stiffen. Everyone knew better than to mess with Jasper. She was the biggest of the whole gym and comparable to even the toughest guys. Everyone made sure to keep their distance from her.

"They are not _rocks_ , Lapis. They are _weights,_ and for the record I have been waiting for _you._ " Jasper scoffed.

"Aw, I'm flattered that you would wait for me." Lapis said sarcastically. Jasper rolled her eyes and leaned down to grab Lapis's frail shoulders. Lapis grinned feeling the men around the pool hold their breath nervously, thinking the larger female was about to crush the small swimmer. To their surprise, Jasper picked up Lapis as if she weighed nothing and gently set her down beside her. Lapis felt the water drip down her thighs and the cool air bite at her skin.

"Wipe yourself dry, will ya? And while you're at it wipe that grin off your face." Jasper said tossing a towel in Lapis's direction.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your muscles in a cramp." Lapis ran the towel over her hair and her skin, making sure she would not drip water in the halls of the gym. Jasper took her gym bag in one arm and slung Lapis's swim bag in the other, glaring at the guys sitting in the chairs around the pool who seemed to shrink under her. "Let's go, Jasper." Lapis said putting her robe on.

"Are you not going to shower?" Jasper asked.

"I'll do that when we get back." Lapis explained. Lapis and Jasper both shared an apartment. Both agreed that it would be far more cost effective and safer if they roomed together rather than living alone.

"Whatever." Jasper huffed as the two walked back to their home.

* * *

"Don't take too long, will ya? Water doesn't pay for itself." Jasper said flopping on the couch.

"Yeah, yeah I got it. You should take a shower too. Honestly, you stink." Lapis said bluntly.

"All the more reason for you to hurry up." Jasper noted taking a sip of her protein shake. Lapis rolled her eyes. She honestly didn't know how Jasper could stomach that stuff. It was disgusting. Sometimes Lapis would drink fruit-infused water, but at least that was natural. Who knows what's in that protein powder?

Lapis grabbed a change of clothes from her drawer and shut the door to the bathroom behind her. She rolled off her robe and peeled off her damp swimsuit, sighing with relief as the sweaty piece of clothing came off. The cool air of the AC brushed her exposed breasts and Lapis shivered, rubbing her arms. She quickly turned on the shower and let the water heat up, filling the small bathroom with warm steam. The warm water fell down her skin and Lapis couldn't help but moan in pleasure at the sensation. She loved the feeling of clean water washing away the sweat and the thick steam made her breath heavy.

Jasper sat on the couch in the small living room. She finished her protein shake quickly and was now browsing the tv for anything to watch. She let out an annoyed huff as she waited impatiently for the swimmer to get out of the shower.

"Hey, Lapis! Didn't I tell you not to take so long? I still have to shower!" Jasper said stomping her feet as she marched over to the closed door. "Hurry it up, will ya?" she said with a grunt. Among the trickle of water from within the small bathroom, Jasper could hear a scoff.

"Why don't you come in here and make me?" Lapis teased. Jasper growled with annoyance.

'Oh? That's how she wants to play?' Jasper sneered and quickly stripped herself of her thin clothing, tossing them on the couch. Jasper threw open the door and marched in. The room was filled with steam and the glass of the shower was fogged up so that Jasper could only see the silhouette of the thin girl. Jasper did not hesitate to swing open the door of the shower and step into the small space with the naked swimmer. Lapis let out a surprised yelp when she felt the large bodybuilder force herself into the enclosure, her blotched vitiligo skin pressing up against her own dark tanned body.

"J-Jasper!" Lapis squeaked as she felt herself pushed up against the tile walls.

"You took too long. I figured you needed some help, right? Clearly, you are incapable of taking a quick shower." Jasper said rolling her eyes, squeezing a handful of tangerine orange body soap into her large palm.

"W-what? Don't be ridiculous! I am more than capable of cleaning myself! I don't need your h-h-help!" Lapis felt her breath hitch as Jasper ran her rough calloused palms over the smooth of her back. "Ah…J-Jasper…" Lapis breathed. Jasper couldn't help but smirk and ran her hands down Lapis's toned stomach. A blush ran across Lapis's cheeks as she gasped. "Jasper." Lapis let a moan slip from her mouth as Jasper massaged her small breasts. Jasper chuckled.

"For someone who spends the whole day in water, you sure are dirty." Jasper growled low in Lapis's ear. Lapis held her breath as Jasper's fingers made their way down. "Especially here-"Jasper plunged a finger into Lapis's opening and Lapis yelped with pleasure.

"Jasper!" Lapis panted as she felt Jasper's thick finger pump in and out of her frail body. "Holy…shit…" Lapis grunted as she felt Jasper press her body against her.

"You've got quite the dirty mouth, too." Jasper said as she pulled away from Lapis. Jasper shoved her fingers into Lapis's mouth and she cringed as she tasted herself on Jasper's fingers. Jasper ran her free hand down Lapis's inner thigh and gripped her smooth butt.

"Jasper…Please…" Lapis panted when Jasper finally took her fingers out of her mouth. Jasper teased Lapis's clit and licked her lips hungrily.

"Please, what?" Jasper coaxed Lapis for an answer and squeezed her breasts roughly.

"Please…let me cum…" Lapis said with embarrassment. "I'm sorry for taking so long in the shower…please just let me cum." Lapis panted. Her legs were shaking at this point and she was dripping, not from the water of the shower.

"That's what I like to hear." Jasper gruffly replied and slipped two fingers into Lapis, earning a loud moan from the blue haired girl.

"Ah…Jasper! Ohh…yes!" Lapis moaned as Jasper slipped her fingers in and out of her opening. She could feel the heat coil between her legs as Jasper rubbed her thumb across her clit. Jasper pressed Lapis's back against the cool tile of the shower wall and held her leg up, allowing her to better pleasure the swimmer. "Fuck! Jasper…!" Lapis screamed and dug her nails into the body builder's muscular back. She was so close and Jasper could feel her tighten around her fingers. "J-J-Jasper, I…I can't...! I'm going to-!" Lapis felt her entire body shutter in pleasure as Jasper pounded onto her sweet spot. "Jasper!" Lapis yelled into her ear. Jasper felt Lapis squirt and cum all over her fingers and smirked with accomplishment when the frail girl fell limp against her, panting and covered in sweat again. Jasper held up Lapis until she managed to steady herself back on her shaky legs.

"So, you want to admit that you needed help in the shower?" Jasper teased again. Lapis pouted and stepped out of the shower, grabbing her towel and wrapping it around herself.

"…Whatever." Lapis managed to mutter with a blush and walked out, slamming the door behind her. Jasper laughed with victory.

"That's one point for me and zero for Lapis." She said to herself.

* * *

 _A/N: Reviews are appreciated! Hope you all liked it!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Forty…

Forty-one…

Forty-two…

Forty-three…"

Jasper panted as her muscles throbbed from the heavy weights. Jasper was lying on a bench press with sweat coating her body as onlookers stared with awe. Jasper was always the center of attention at the gym when it came to lifting. After all, she was a giant, even in the eyes of them men.

"Forty-four…

Forty…five…"

Jasper's arms shook in exhaustion and her breath wavered. Trying for fifty presses was a lot even for her and she grit her teeth in concentration. She refused to let herself give out while there were hordes of people watching; that was another thing. Jasper hated it when crowds of people formed around her. While she didn't mind when one or two people watched, crowds were annoying and suffocating, but she didn't want to say anything in fear of breaking her concentration.

"Forty…six…"

A tiny spot of blue appeared in the corner of her vision and Jasper couldn't help but inwardly groan.

"Jasper, are you done yet?" Lapis's familiar voice piped. Jasper growled with annoyance.

"Does it…look like…I am? Forty…seven…" Jasper managed to hiss. Lapis frowned and crossed her arms.

"Jasper, I've been waiting for twenty minutes. I even managed to finish showering while I was waiting for you. I didn't think that I would have to come _get_ you for once." Lapis pouted. The crowd around them stared at the tiny swimmer in confusion and surprise. How could this tiny girl in a sun dress disturb the giant bodybuilder without fear of being beaten to a pulp later? Jasper couldn't help but grin.

"Well…there's a first for everything…Forty-eight." Jasper chuckled, her brows knitted in concentration. Lapis felt her patience eat away and she angrily marched over to the massive girl.

"Forty…nine…

Fift-agh!"

Jasper yelped as she felt a pressure on her sensitive inner thigh. Her grip slackened and the weight nearly dropped on her face. An audible gasp from the crowd sounded, but Jasper quickly managed to regain her strength long enough to put the weight back on its stand. The wild haired girl bolted up with an angry frown on her face and loomed over the swimmer who still sat on her gigantic thigh. A tension filled the air of the tiny gym as everyone held their breath, silently feeling sorry for the swimmer who dared mess with Jasper.

Jasper let out an annoyed sigh and threw Lapis over her shoulder. Her large hand was on the thin girl's butt to keep her slung over her shoulder like baggage.

"J-Jasper! Put me down!" Lapis chirped with a blush spreading on her cheeks.

"No. You messed me up." Jasper said still angry about the weight lifting. Lapis pouted and gave up, simply letting Jasper carry her back to their apartment.

Jasper threw Lapis down on the living room couch and retreated to her own room with a scowl on her face. Lapis sighed. Jasper tended to over exaggerate her emotions and took lifting way to seriously. Lapis liked to enjoy swimming. Sure it was fun to be competitive, but there was such a thing as being _too_ competitive.

"Honestly, Jasper needs to learn to relax a little." Lapis muttered under her breath. Her eyes widened at her own words and she bolted up with a playful smirk on her face. Lapis tiptoed over to Jasper's room and glanced in, seeing the bodybuilder splayed out on her bed with her limbs stretched out in nothing but her bra and panties. Lapis couldn't help but stare at the sight.

"I can see you over there." Jasper said without moving from her spot. Lapis wasn't surprised. Jasper was practically an animal when it came to her senses, and with her sweaty and tussled hair, she looked a lot like an animal too.

"Yeah, and I can smell you from over here." Lapis said crinkling her nose. "Honestly, why don't you shower? I already showered so you have the shower all to yourself today." Lapis reasoned. Jasper smirked.

"Oh? But it wouldn't be as fun without you." Lapis blushed madly at this and marched over to Jasper's bed, planting her butt on Jasper's thigh again.

"Guh!" Jasper let out a surprised grunt at the pressure. "Lapis, why would you do that while I was in the middle of doing fifty bench presses knowing _for a fact_ that I am very sensitive there?" Jasper said admitting her weakness.

"Why won't you take a shower knowing you smell like a wet dog?" Lapis retorted. Jasper growled with irritation.

"Lapis, I am exhausted. Fifty bench presses is not exactly a walk in the park." Jasper grumbled. "Honestly, I am so sore right now." Lapis grinned as an idea formed in her head.

"Jasper, I think you need to learn to relax." Lapis said straddling Jasper's thigh. Jasper jolted at the sensation and looked at Lapis with widened eyes as she felt something wet on her thigh.

"Lapis…are you…not wearing any underwear?" Jasper asked nervously. Lapis slowly lay down on Jasper's huge body, grinding her softly.

"I forgot to bring a spare to the gym so after I showered I didn't have any." Lapis said tracing Jasper's abs.

"You did that on purpose." Jasper accused. Lapis played along, pretending to be offended.

"What? Me? I would never do that." Lapis purred. Jasper opened her mouth to retort but was silenced by Lapis's tongue on her stomach. "Mmm. You're so sweaty, Jasper." Lapis grinned with pleasure and roughly grinded on Jasper's sensitive thigh, squeezing the other with her free hand. Jasper clenched her teeth and bit back a moan. She couldn't let the scrawny swimmer get the best of her. Lapis's fluids slid on Jasper's thigh and Jasper wanted so desperately to pin the girl down and eat her out, but her arms were still horribly sore from today's gym exercises, keeping her immobilized. Jasper let out a low growl of irritation and Lapis laughed.

"You're my prisoner now." Lapis purred and softly bit into her skin, leaving behind a dark hickey. Jasper winced and glared at Lapis.

"You're going to pay for that one." Jasper hissed but still could not move.

"What are you going to do about it, Jasper?" Lapis challenged as she unclasped Jasper's bra. "You're at the mercy of me." Lapis squeezed Jasper's enormous breasts and pinched her nipples earning a surprised grunt from her. Jasper bit her lip. She hated to admit it, but Lapis was right.

"Fine." Jasper huffed, falling back in her pillow. Lapis looked at her with a bewildered expression.

"W-What did you just say?" Lapis stuttered.

"I said, 'Fine.' Do your worst, Lapis Lazuli." Jasper smirked. "But I won't give in to you." Lapis grinned.

"We'll just see about that." Lapis slowly dragged her hands down to Jasper's large hips, hooking her fingers on the edge of her panties. She pulled the fabric away from the girl's blotched skin before letting go with a loud _snap._ Jasper hissed at the slight tingle at her skin. Satisfied with her response, Lapis proceeded to slip off Jasper's panties, revealing her dripping hot sex. Lapis couldn't help but lick her lips.

"Gosh, Jasper you are soaking wet, and don't try to excuse it as sweat because I _know_ it's not." Lapis said running her fingers between her folds, gazing at the slick substance that coated her fingers. "Does working out in front of all those guys turn you on?" Lapis said licking her fingers.

"What are you jealous?" Jasper smirked. Lapis glared at her but didn't say anything. Instead, she dragged her tongue down to her wet folds and explored, lapping up any fluids that leaked out. Jasper let out a heated breath and gripped the bed sheets in her massive hands.

"Lapis…fuck…" Lapis sucked on Jasper's clit and she bit her lip trying to contain her moan. Lapis roughly squeezed Jasper's thighs and pleasure surged through Jasper's body as Lapis continued drinking her nectar. Lapis couldn't take it anymore. She withdrew her mouth from Jasper's heated core and replaced it with her fingers. Jasper gasped as Lapis stroked her sweet spot, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood trying to contain her noises. Jasper was determined not to let the scrawny girl get the better of her. Lapis sped up her pace, adding two more fingers into Jasper's drenched opening, easily sliding in and out of her. Jasper clutched the bedsheets and felt her body rock against Lapis's fingers, silently begging for more.

"Ugh, yes…ah…I'm so close…" Jasper grunted, madly bucking her hips. Lapis massaged Jasper's clit with her thumb, causing the girl to teeter on the edge of orgasm. Jasper's moist walls clenched tightly onto Lapis's fingers. She was about to cum when Lapis suddenly withdrew, causing Jasper to feel empty and frustrated.

"What the fuck? Let me cum you little shit!" Jasper cursed filled with sexual frustration. Lapis sat back on Jasper's sensitive thighs, grinding her wet arousal all over her skin. She let out a slight moan.

"Maybe you should be a little more honest with yourself then, hm?" Lapis suggested, adding pressure to her grinding causing Jasper to throw her head back.

"Mhn, Lapis." Jasper slightly moaned at the sensation. Lapis smirked.

"That's what I like to hear." She said, slipping her fingers back inside Jasper, filling her up. "Go ahead, moan my name. I want to hear you scream." Lapis purred. Her fingers assaulted Jasper's opening, causing her to finally moan out in pleasure, giving in to Lapis's control.

"Lapis! Ugh…It feels so good! Ah." Jasper panted. Again, she felt like she was nearing the edge and she pressed herself closer to Lapis's thrusting fingers. Jasper dug her fingers into the mattress. Lapis wildly rubbed her thumb on Jasper's clit and the bodybuilder could no longer handle the pleasure assaulting her lower body. "Lapis! I'm gunna-!" Lapis roughly squeezed Jasper's thigh with her free hand and clamped her legs tightly on the other she was straddling causing Jasper to throw her head back and scream in pleasure. Her body shook as explosions of pleasure radiated in her body and she gasped at the sensations, unable to comprehend the amount of pleasure this tiny girl was able to give her. Finally, Jasper sank back into her bed, panting and exhausted from the heated session. Lapis curled up next to the large bodybuilder and smirked with satisfaction. Jasper couldn't help but turn away with embarrassment at what had just unfolded.

"That makes us even."


End file.
